smokelyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Cornoctis/Jesteśmy różni, a jednak tacy sami...
thumb|346px|Okładka autorstwa Onyksy ;3 Za którą bardzo dziękuję ;3 Heja! Postanowiłam, że skoro jest to opowiadanie o smokach, to czemu miałoby się znajdować tylko na jednej wiki? Jeśli chcecie zobaczyć jakie smoki wezmą udział w opowiadaniu to zerknijcie tutaj. Także przyprowadziłam tutaj moje opko z JWS wiki. Jest to opowiadanie o smokach wymyślonych przez użytkowników wiki. Jak na razie napisałam tylko prolog, ale na komputerze piszę dalej :) Także nie przedłużając trochę informacji i zapraszam do czytania :) *''Rozmowy smoków są pisane kursywą'' *''Myśli głównych bohaterów są pogrubione i pisane kursywą'' *'Będą zmiany perspektyw, o czym będę informować ;)' *'Jak już zauważyliście, pogrubionym będą to moje uwagi ' I chyba jak na razie to tyle. Jeśli o czymś zapomniałam (a znając mnie na pewno) to postaram się to dopisać :) Także tego, nie przedłużając.. Zaczynamy! Prolog Sophie Sześć jaj. Jeden pół smok. Jedna jaskinia... Pilnowałam sześciu smoczych jaj. Jaja dwóch Nocnych Furii jedno błękitne, drugie ciemne. Jest jeszcze brązowe jajo Zmiennoskrzydłego, szaro-błękitne Tnącego Burzę, świecące Majestatnika Bezźrenicowego. Jest jeszcze jedno jajo, koloru niebieskiego opalu, smoka nieznanego mi gatunku. Ja jestem człowiekiem. Może nie w stu procentach, bo zamieniam się w smoka. A konkretnie w Strzelca Szybkoskrzydłego. Jako człowek, robię co się da, żeby te jaja mogły mieć dobry dom. Natomiast jako smok, zdobywam jedzenie, i gdy jest zimno ogrzewam jaja ciepłem własnego ciała. Ale już niedługo. Zostało kilka dni do wyklucia.. Rozdział Pierwszy Sophie Ogrzewając maluchy, poczułam jak jedno z jaj się rusza. Szybko sprawdziłam które to i okazało się, że Tnący Burzę już niedługo się wykluje! Zmieniłam się w człowieka, i szybko zrobiłam miejsce na jajo. Wzięłam je na ręce i delikatnie położyłam w przygotowanym przeze mnie kąciku. Zmieniłam się w smoka i czekałam aż maleństwo wyjdzie już ze swojej skorupki. Widok wykluwającego się smoka to jeden z piękniejszych rzeczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam. Malutka, biało czarna Tnąca Burzę wygramoliła się ze swojego jaja i wielkimi oczkami popatrzyła na mnie. Moimi przednimi łapkami podniosłam ją i powiedziałam do niej - Od dzisiaj jesteś Serana, pasuje Ci takie imię? - powiedziałam a malutka kiwnęła główką - no, to idź tam - tutaj pokazałam jej drugą łapką jedno z sześciu małych smoczych gniazd zrobionych przeze mnie - i się połóż. Pewnie jesteś zmęczona - gdy to mówiłam pomału postawiłam małą na ziemię, a ta podreptała swoimi małymi łapkami do gniazdka któe jej wskazałam. Położyła się i zasnęła. Zerknęłam jeszcze raz na jaja i postanowiłam je pilnować przez całą noc. W środku nocy wykluły się jeszcze dwa smoczki. Obydwa miały niebieskie jaja. Samiczka której dałam na imię Kira jest Nocną Furią, a smoka z drugiego niebieskiego jaja nazwałam Animus. Obydwa smoczątka położyły się na gniazdach obok siebie. Chyba będą dobrze się dogadywać. Rozdział Drugi Kira Kolejny wygrany wyścig mam już w garści! Animus nie ma ze mną szans, jestem najszybsza w rodzine. Ale i tak daję im fory. Już dawno byłabym przy mecie - Animus, co tak wolno? - krzyczę za siebie, przy okazji zerkając na brata - Siedzę Ci na ogonie, mała! - odpowiada mi - Ciekawe czy mnie dogonisz! - mówiąc to, przyśpieszyłam tak, że już go nawet nie słyszę. Kocham ten pęd powietrza, wiatr w uszach, poczucie wolności... Wtem słyszę wołanie, nasza mama Sophie woła na obiad całą naszą szóstkę. Jak zwykle siadam obok Avira. Cały czas łaskoczą mnie te jego czułki. Po skonczonym obiedzie postanawiam się jeszcze raz podroczyć z Animusem. - Co powiesz na jeszcze jeden wyścig? - zapytałam - Kira, już dzisiaj i tak mnie bolą skrzydła po wczorajszym. Podręcz resztę rodzeństwa - odpowiedział - Arseeeeeeeeen! - zawołałam - Co jest Kira? - zapytał złotawy Majestnik - Ścigamy się? - Nie chce mi się, może jutro - Dobra, skoro nikt nie chce to polecę sobie na Szafirowe Urwisko - mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie usłyszał... Rozdział Trzeci Narrator - Kira (postanowiłam zmienić pisanie, bo dlatego że ponieważ tak bardziej mi się podoba, i mogę więcej rzeczy opisać x3 ' Lecąc dalej w poszukiwaniu Szafirowego Urwiska, usłyszała za sobą szum skrzydeł obcego smoka. Szybko zerknęła przez ramię i rozpoznała, że to Tnąca Burzę, Serana. Kira energiczniej zaczęła machać skrzydłami, tak że chociaż miała przewagę w postaci dwóch dodatkowych par skrzydeł, ścigająca ją siostra zaczęła zostawać w tyle. Z uśmiechem postanowiła się z nią trochę pobawić. Przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej, zanurkowała do wody gdzie zrobiła koziołka i z impetem wybijając się nad powierzchnię wody znalazła się za czarno-białym smokiem, mimo że była Nocną Furią i jej możliwości były olbrzymie była nieco zaskoczona własnym wyczynem. Zdezorientowana siostra wystrzeliła kulę ognia, która poleciała prosto nad głową żartownisia i zmierzyła ją niebezpiecznym wzrokiem na co Kira rozpłakała się ze śmiechu. Dziewczyny zaczęły się ganiać po całym niebie. Latały to w górę by za sekundę znaleźć się przy samej wodzie. Kira poleciała w swoje ulubione miejsce gdzie mogła ćwiczyć slalomy. Wprawiona siostra latała już praktycznie perfekcjynie między skałam wystającymi z wody, i co chwila oglądała się za siebie czy Serana nadąża. - Jesteś tam? - krzyknęła już po raz któryś Kira - Jestem, jestem, ale gorszego miejsca na ćwiczenia tych twoich ruchów nie było? - zapytała czarnobiała smoczyca - Ale tu jest extra - zatrzymała się w powietrzu i poczekała na siostrę - W każdej chwili to się może zawalić, nie pomyślałaś o tym? - No właśnie wiem! Jak się zacznie walić to wtedy będzie trzeba się wykazać jak najlepiej! - odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem. Gdy tak latały pomiędzy skałami, bawiąc się to w latanego '(coś jak berek, tylko że w powietrzu ^^) lub ścigały się, nie zauważyły że ktoś im się przygląda zza skał, już od dłuższego czasu... Łapajcie nexta, bo w sumie dawno nie było, a mam ostatnio wenę żeby coś napisać ^^ Trzymajcie kciuki żeby długo pozostała :D W tym samym czasie na statku - Ładować katapulty sieciowe! Przygotować klatki! Mamy dwie ładne sztuki! Nie obijać mi się tu! Ej, Gair, źle ustawiasz tą siatkę, daj pokażę jak to robić - powiedział dowódca okrętu - Ejże chłopaku, idź mi stąd, lepiej szoruj pokład, a nie się obijasz. Książkę czyta zamiast zrobić coś pożytecznego... Chłopak podniósł się z podłogi i poszedł na dolny pokład po wiadro i starego mopa. Napełnił wiadro wodą i już po chwili był na górze. Właśnie miał wytrzeć pokład, gdy wysoko, nad statkiem dwa smoki, które mieli zamiar upolować właśnie przeleciały. Zawsze mu się podobały, lecz jego ojciec zawsze chciał, by jego syn tak jak on był łowcą smoków. Jego rówieśniczka, była jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Smoki zabiły jej całą rodzinę, od małego wpajano jej, że smoki to krwiożercze bestie, które tylko czekają żeby kogoś zabić. Że nadają się tylko jako ozdoba podłogi lub ścian... Chłopak niestety nie podzielał zdania reszty swojego plemienia. Wszyscy niestety go wytykali palcami, bo sądził, że smoki są takie same jak ludzie, że też mają uczucia, myśli, życie... Z zamyślenia wyrwał go kolejny krzyk dowódcy - Keiro ogarnij się i szoruj ten pokład! - Tak jest kapitanie - powiedział ciemnowłosy i od razu wziął się do roboty. ---- Po kilku godzinach latania dziewczyny postanowiły coś zjeść. Zanurkowały do wody, by po chwili wynużyć się z pyszczkami pełnymi ryb. Usiadły na jednej ze skalnych półek. Po posiłku, chciały udać się już do domu, bo słońce powoli zachodziło. Zfrunęły ze skały, ostatni raz musnęły skrzydłami chłodną wodę, i zamierzając udać się w kierunku domu, ludzie ze statku wystrzelili sieci. Smoczyce niczego się nie spodziewając, odwóciły się o sekundę za późno, złapane już w cieć. Wtem ze skał wypłynęło kilka innych statków, które zaczęły ciągnąć złapane stworzenia. Smoczyce próbowały się wyrywać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Kira chciała rozwalić łańcuchy swoimi lodowymi pociskami, Serana próbowała zamrozić całą sieć. Niestety okazały się one smokoodporne. Nie miały jak wydostać się z rąk kłusowników. Cały wysiłek poszedł na marne... Rozdział Czwarty Kira obudziła się na statku. Powoli poniosła powieki, mając nadzieję, że to był tylko sen, i tak naprawdę nie złapali ich łowcy smoków. Otworzyła oczy. Była uwięziona. Rozejrzała się po swojej klatce. Była przykuta łańcuchami za wszystkie łapy do podłogi, na pyszczku miała pas, który uniemożliwiał jej splunięcie lodowym pociskiem. Rozglądając się zobaczyła w klatce obok swoją czarno-białą siostrę. - Serana, obudź się. Proszę... - szepnęła Kira. Tnąca Burzę wstała, potrząsnęła łebkiem i spojrzała na swoją siostrę. - Gdzie my... ah... no tak – odparła Serana. Była tak samo związana jak Kira. Nocna Furia rozglądnęła się po innych klatkach. W klatce obok siedział różowo-niebieski Śmiertnik, naprzeciwko w trzech klatkach siedziały dwa żółto-zielone Straszliwce, jeden Koszmar Ponocnik i jeden(dwa?) Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Kira chciała zapytać się smoka siedzącego obok niej, lecz zobaczyła, że coś z nim jest. Ruszał się bardzo niespokojnie, co chwila ryczał i strzelał ogniem w małe Straszliwce, a te uciekały w najdalszy kąt klatki. Podsunęła się bliżej siostry chcąc jej powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale sama w to nie wierzyła, więc nic nie mówiła. Siedziała tak przytulona do Sernany, póki nie usłyszała, że ktoś schodzi z górnej części statku. Podniosła się i nadstawiła uszu. Z góry zeszło siedmiu wikingów. Najpierw wzięli Śmiertnika, musiało go wziąć aż dwóch wikingów, bo nie dawali sobie z nim rady. Jakiś inny wziął dwa Straszliwce do klatki tak małej, że te musiały siedzieć ściśnięte, ledwo mogąc łapać oddech. „Biedactwa” - pomyślała Kira i pokręciła głową. Reszta wikingów wyprowadziła pozostałe smoki zostawiając Kirę i Seranę same. Smoczyce pomyślały co mogło im się stać, i co może stać się teraz z nimi. Po ok 20 minutach, przyszło kolejnych dwóch wikingów. Otworzyli klatki ze smoczycami, przywiązali do nich sznury, i próbowali zaciągnąć do góry. Kira próbowała stawiać opór, lecz gdy zerknęła na siostrę, ta jedynie pokręciła głową. Furia popatrzyła w jej oczy, w których zrozumiała coś jak „Nie damy im rady”. Więc przestała się szarpać, i poszła spokojnie za ludźmi. Wychodząc z podpokładu najpierw oślepiło ją słońce. Jak dawno go nie widziała. Gdy przyzwyczaiła się do światła, rozglądnęła się i stwierdziła, że jest w jakimś zbiorowisku, gdzie było pełno i smoków, i wikingów różnej maści. Lecz nie to ją najbardziej zdziwiło. Spostrzegła żółto-czerwoną smoczycę Tnącej Burzę, na której o zgrozo siedział człowiek. Zdezorientowana nie wiedziała co oni jej zrobili, jak mogła dać się dosiąść wikingowi? Stanęła i szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyła to na smoczycę, to na jej jeźdźca. Pewnie stała by tak dalej, gdyby nie człowiek, który ją trzymał za linę nie pociągnął za nią. Potrząsnęła łebkiem, i poszła dalej. Widziała, że znajdują się gdzieś na jakiejś polanie, otoczonej górami, i morzem. - Ciekawe miejsce – powiedziała Kira - Mhm.. - mruknęła w odpowiedzi Serana Szły tak dalej, aż do końca doliny. Było tam na oko z 60 klatek, a w ponad połowie z nich siedziały smoki. Kira nie wiedziała co się z nimi stanie, chciała cokolwiek zrobić, żeby je uwolnić. Niektóre smoki leżały umierające, inne strzelały wszystkim co mają we wszystko co było w zasięgu. - Ja nie chcę do klatki – odparła ze strachem Kira – Nie chcę tam znowu, zabierz mnie stąd! - Sama nas w to wpakowałaś to teraz masz – odpowiedziała lekko zdenerwowana Serana, lecz Kira nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Zamiast tego zaczęła machać skrzydłami. Ludzie od razu się zorientowali co zamierza zrobić, lecz nie bardzo jej się to udało. Mimo, że poleciała do góry na kilka metrów, nie mogła lecieć dalej, bo nie czuła więzów na jej ogonie, które związywały jej lotki, uniemożliwiając jej jakiekolwiek sterowanie. Runęła na ziemię, robiąc dość długi ślad. Przybiegło wielu wikingów, zarzucili na nią sieci, ona ryczała, szamotała się, na wszystkie sposoby próbowała się wydostać. W jednej chwili poczuła się bardzo senna. Zmęczona wysiłkami zamknęła powieki i zasnęła. Tak jak na JWS Wiki tu też dam wam wyzwanie :D Dajcie mi pomysł co może być dalej, ALE w tylko jednym zdaniu c: Jedno, małe, krótkie zdanie :D Dacie radę? ^^ Małe duże info Nie mam pojęcia co zrobić z tym opkiem. Pomysł całkiem mi wyparował, ale! Żeby go nie usuwać, zostawię go, żebyście mogli sobie kiedyś tam wrócić do starych czasów jak to się zaczynało opowiadania ze zgłoszeniami xD Tylko naprawdę, nie zabijajcie mnie. A i żeby nie było NIE KOŃCZĘ a ZAWIESZAM to opko. Być może kiedyś do niego wrócę, ale to się jeszcze zobaczy. ''' '''Do zobaczenia może w jakimś następnym opowiadaniu :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone